His Little Princess
by babysis
Summary: BD SPOILERS! Although, the title probably gives something away. Rated for very brief suggestive themes and extremely slight language. Read the author's note!


I, and I'm sure many will agree, believe there was way too little Edward/Renesmee interaction in Breaking Dawn. I understand this, seeing as it's in Bella's point of view, so she couldn't know if/when they had private father/daughter moments. So here's my story of a moment with Edward and his little princess Renesmee.

* * *

"Do I _have_ to go?" Bella complained. Alice and Rosalie were taking her shopping for the first time since Bella had been changed. Of course, she hadn't lost her feelings toward Alice's favorite activity. She didn't see the reason behind going shopping when Alice had stocked her humongous closet full of clothes. Bella hadn't even worn an eighth of them yet.

"Yes, you do. You need new jeans since you refuse to wear all the skirts and dresses I bought you," Alice replied.

"Dresses and skirts are for _special_ occasions. Not for chasing around a child, which I do all day, every day."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jake is with you most of the time, chasing her around. If he's not, Rose is. If Rose isn't, Edward is. If Edward isn't, Esm-"

"Ok, Alice, I get it! But still. I don't need any new clothes. There are more important things we could spend money on."

"We do spend money on important things, Bella. And we still have money left over for fun things. And," Alice's voice became firm, "clothes are _very_ important."

Bella sighed, defeated. "There's no way I'm getting out of this?" she asked, hopeful.

Rosalie and Alice both shook their heads.

"Fine. But at least let me say goodbye to Edward and Renesmee first."

"That reminds me," Bella heard Alice say as she walked out of the room, "Nessie needs some new clothes too…"

The piano had been playing the whole time so Bella knew where Edward was. As she walked in the room, her unnecessary breath caught her throat. Edward was playing the piano, some familiar tune, and Nessie was curled against his chest, humming along.

It wasn't uncommon to see them like this, but it got Bella every time. To see the two most important people in her life together, looking so peaceful, so serene, so _beautiful_, was an amazing sight to see. They turned to her as Edward ended the song.

"Momma!" Nessie exclaimed, jumping off Edward's lap and running to Bella. Bella grinned and immediately picked her up.

"Hey, baby girl." Bella cuddled Renesmee to her chest. She looked to Edward, only to get her breath caught again at his glorious smile. She smiled back.

Nessie touched her hand to Bella's cheek to show her what she and Edward had been doing. She was gleefully beaming.

"I know. I saw you two," Bella replied.

"Alice and Rose are taking you shopping," Edward said, a statement more than a question. "Alice has been thinking about it all morning." Damn him and his mind-reading skills.

Bella rolled her eyes. Edward chuckled.

"It won't be so bad, love. You won't get tired or hungry anymore."

"I guess so. I just don't understand what's wrong with my wardrobe. _Alice_ picked it all out."

"I told you before. Alice doesn't let us wear anything twice."

"Doesn't make sense," Bella mumbled.

Edward was suddenly at her side, an arm around her shoulder.

"Did you ever think that it might not be so bad if you thought of it as a bonding experience rather than shopping?" he asked.

"We live with them," she replied. It was true. Well, except when Renesmee went to sleep and they got, um, in the mood.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner it'll be over with."

"Trying to get rid of me now?" Bella teased.

"Never," he responded, his tone suddenly serious. She smiled and turned her attention back to Nessie.

"Be good for your dad," she said and gave her a kiss on the head. She let Nessie down and watched as she ran off, probably to "bug" Emmett. He called it bugging, but everyone knew he loved it. He couldn't get enough of the little angel. Edward pulled Bella completely into his arms now, his hands around her waist. She rested her head on his chest.

"What're you gonna do today?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking I might take Renesmee to our meadow. If that's okay with you…"

She raised her head to look at him. If possible, she'd be crying.

"Of course that's fine with me," she said softly.

"Okay, good. I was a little worried you might, you know, want to keep the meadow between you and me."

She shook her head. "The meadow is between you and me. Nessie is part me, part you. That makes it her's, too."

He smiled and held her tighter.

"EDWARD!"

They turned around to the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"You're taking too long to say goodbye to Bella. It's time to go!" she said impatiently.

Edward smirked and turned back to Bella.

"Give me a kiss and leave before Rose throws a match on me," he joked. Bella leaned up and gave him what she meant to be a chaste kiss, but he put his hand on the back of her neck and held her lips against his for a few extra seconds. Then Rose cleared her throat. Edward chuckled and pulled away, giving Bella one last peck.

"Have a good day, love."

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too." And she left. Edward smiled as he heard the car leave. What did he do to deserve to be so happy? And that was an understatement!

"Daddy?"

He knelt down to pick up Nessie. She pressed her hand to his right cheek. She showed him and Bella talking about the meadow.

"The meadow is a very special place for your mom and me. I'm taking you there today because your mother and I believe what ours is also yours."

She smiled.

"Do you want to take a car or do you want me to carry you?" he asked. He had his answer when her eyes lit up at "carry". "Carry it is."

They left the house and got to the edge of the woods, where he started to run. Edward could hear his daughter's thoughts of excitement. He ran faster. She loved it.

They reached the edge of his destination, where he stopped.

_Daddy?,_ Nessie questioned in her thoughts.

"I want to prepare you, sweetheart. This place is so…beautiful. It's amazing, Nessie. It's going to take your breath away, and you're never going to want to leave. It's-"

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. He knew she was anxious. She had used her voice.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Here we are." He put her down, grabbed her hand, and walked the last few steps through the woods. He was wrong about the meadow.

To say it was beautiful, amazing, breath-taking, was a complete understatement. It was astounding, overwhelming. It did take Renesmee's breath away. She giggled and let go of Edward's hand. He watched her, mesmerized, as she picked lilies, chased butterflies. She turned to him and her smile took _his_ breath away. His little girl. This little sample of perfection was _his_. And Bella's, of course. That just made it even more amazing. She ran over to him.

"I have a present for you, Daddy," she said excitingly, her hands behind her back. He already knew what it was, but he could play along.

"Really? And what could it possibly be?"

She giggled and held out her hands. In them was a mixture of lilies, dandelions, and other small flowers found in the meadow.

"Do you like it?" she asked, somewhat shy.

He took the small bouquet from her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love it," he whispered. He only then noticed how her skin sparkled, not as bright as his, but just enough to notice. And to make her even more beautiful. Then she smiled. Her beauty intensified impossibly.

"And I love you," he added.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said. "Will you keep my present forever?"

"Forever," he promised. And she ran off to pick more flowers and chase more butterflies.

His daughter. His angel. His glimpse of perfection.

Forever, his little princess.

* * *

This was just a short, fluffy, father/daughter moment that popped in my mind about an hour ago and was immediately written. Reviews?


End file.
